I. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to financial service extensions. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing financial service extensions to a cloud-based platform.
II. Background Information
Many consumers use mobile devices (such as tablets and smartphones) to access their banking and financial information. Consumers may download a banking or other financial service application to their mobile device to access various features offered by the financial service provider. The financial service application may be downloaded from a mobile software distribution platform, such as the Apple iTunes App Store and the Android Play Marketplace store. Alternatively, consumers can use web applications delivered over HTTPS, which use either server-side or client-side processing to provide a banking experience within a browser on mobile devices.
Consumers may expect financial service applications to include various features such as account balances, recent transactions, account-related alerts, bill-payments, intra-account transfers, branch look-up services, and ATM location services. However, it may be technologically and financially burdensome for financial institutions to offer these and other services within one banking application. Using currently available banking systems and methods, financial institutions have to undertake significant development efforts to provide these and other application features and services in a manner that is compatible with various applications across multiple computing platforms.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that overcome these problems associated with providing a financial service application.